In Two Days Time
by Lunatasha
Summary: Soi Fon starts getting worried about the event coming up in two days time and thinks about how she got into the position she's in now...GrimmSoi


**Hiya peoples!!! Yeah, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I had to do this!! Especially as there are hardly any GrimmSoi fanfics last time I checked...By the way, These brackets: [] means Author's notes.  
**

* * *

In Two Days Time

Soi Fon was getting seriously nervous. She only remembered one time she's done that before. And, typically, it was the same reason this time. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

**Soi Fon's POV**

Rukia and Karin had come over to try and calm my nerves down, but they only got worse when Matsumoto decided to join in. Rukia and Karin were getting somewhere as well! Then again they've been through all of this. Dear God, she's still ranting on…

'I mean sure, that's the chance that you'll mess up your vows and stuff, and you may be looked down upon because he used to be an arrancar and all, but nothing could go that wrong!' Karin saw that this wasn't helping. 'Rangiku? I don't think you're helping.'

'Of course I am! Just ask Soi!'

'Actually I-' Rangiku interrupted me before I could say anything.

'See!! Besides if that wasn't enough there's always sake!!!' It appeared neither Rukia nor Karin liked that idea. But they had good reasons. Screw money, sake is the root of all evil.

I supposed you're wondering what this 'day' is. That is if you haven't figured it out yet. Well believe it or not I'm getting married, in 2 days. **Me**. **I'm** getting married. Now you know something's wrong. Better yet, Grimmjow, who had no sense of human emotion before is getting married…**TO ME**. What kind of fucked up world do we live in?

I managed to escape Rukia, Karin and Matsumoto., and I went straight to my room. This kind of pressure can NOT be good for a person. What if something DOES mess up? What'll happen!? In a way it was so much easier when we had first got together, but I don't think it could count as a relationship. And then it changed.

It all started off when we (meaning Soul Society) had managed to capture some arrancar. We had Grimmjow, Yammy (oh the joy…) and Nel. Except she was released after a week after we realised it was really too cruel to lock her up. She's like a 3 year old, in an adult's body. And the fact that she very loyal to Ichigo made her generally trust all Shinigami. (Which will lead to her downfall I swear…with a body like hers, you've got to be wary.) I was in charge of "looking after" Grimmjow.

Well, a load of things happened and we just ended up sleeping with each other…A LOT. Then we actually discussed what we were as a couple and he decided there and then that he definitely, under any circumstances, liked the idea of me with another guy. I can still remember the conversation…well, argument.

[Flashback Time!!!!]

'What!? Why would I let you go off with another guy!?!?'

'What the fuck are you talking about!? This isn't a real relationship!!!! Besides you have no right to tell me what to do!!!!!!!!!' Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'Not a real relationship? What, do you do this kind of thing regularly or something!?' It was Soi Fon's eyes' turn to widen.

'Wha- Well no, bu-'

'Then why me?' Soi Fon stood there in shock. Grimmjow walked towards here and grabbed her hands. 'You can say that it isn't a real relationship but it is. Except for possibly cat woman, you haven't felt this way about anyone. And that applies for me too.'

'What? What do you mean?'

'Well I think I like you. The fact that I can't stand the thought of you with another guy proves it really.'

'So…what exactly are you saying? Do you want this to serious? Do you want us to be an actual couple or something?' Grimmjow smirked and pulled her closer to him.

'Well that depends. Is it the only way that I'll get to keep you and make sure that every other guy backs off?'

'Well, yeah it would stop the other guys, because they're probably too scared to even think about taking you on.'

'Then it's decided.'

'Wait, what!? I never said yes to any thing!!' Grimmjow's smirk turned into a grin.

'What makes you think you get a say in this? I like you, you like me, I can't stand you with another guy. So if we claim that we're a couple then the guys will stop and we won't have to do everything in secret.'

'Bu-'

'No buts. What reason could you have against it?'

'Well, er…I don't know…'

'Soi, please?' Soi Fon's face changed from confusion to shock.

'You- You really want this don't you?' Grimmjow nodded after a couple seconds. Soi Fon sighed.

'I guess there's no way around it then.' Grimmjow looked as if Christmas had come early. Soi Fon giggled at his expression.

[End of Flashback!!!!!!!!]

And that's how I got here. Lying in bed, next to Grimmjow, nervous, happy, scared and excited about my wedding in 2 days time.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review people!!!And I have to know, should I continue with the story?**


End file.
